


Xuanwu Cave Mishaps

by cookieming99



Category: SHINee, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieming99/pseuds/cookieming99
Summary: A timeslip happens to Choi Minho while he and his co-hosts film inside Jordan's Maeen hot springs. He unintentionally drags Kim Kibum and now they're trapped in MXTX's novel, Mo Dao Zu Shi, specifically in Xuanwu Cave.How will they manage to get back to their world?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Xuanwu Cave Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea that occurred to me because I was encouraged by a mutual on Twitter to write a SHINee x The Untamed crossover.
> 
> WARNING: This is not proofread. I may edit this later or have someone beta this. I just wrote this so that I could just get this out of my mind. Hehe.

Minho, along with his co-hosts, take a dip in the Maeen hot springs in Jordan. While the crew wraps up the filming in this location, Minho continues to enjoy the pool alone. As he is doing so, though, an undercurrent whirlpool suddenly appears and pulls him in. He struggles to break free but in only a few more seconds, everything goes black.

Minho wakes to find himself floating in probably the same pool. However, it is eerily quiet. He gets up as soon as he notices it's shallow where he is currently in.

As he is wringing the edges of his shirt, he notices in his periphery a figure standing naked at a distance in the pool he has also fallen in. The figure seems to be in a panic. Who wouldn't, after all, in such a state? Lucky for him, he still has his shirt and shorts on.

As he comes nearer though, he somewhat recognizes familiar features. His brain does an automatic scan through the list of people he knows. Then, it dawns on him. Kibum.

"Bummie!" He calls out to the figure as he wades through the shallow parts of the underground pool.

"Minho?! What are you—why are we even here?!"

Kibum struggles to cover his privates but then just gives up when he realizes Minho has already seen him naked anyway. He crosses his hands over his chest and tilts his head. "And what are you doing here, of all people? Where are we?"

"Seriously? You're completely naked, yet you still choose to pick a fight with me?" Minho just smirks and shakes his head in disbelief.

Kibum sighs in surrender but still puts up a defensive stance. "Lend me your shirt then. But really, where are we?"

Minho hesitates but then gives in to Kibum's demand, much to his annoyance. He takes off his still wet shirt, wrings it and hands it to Kibum who wrings it once more before putting it on.

"Since when did you get here?" Kibum asks.

"Can we get out of this pool first before we talk?" Minho slightly shivers. "Brrr. It's getting cold. Aren't you?" He eyes Kibum who now has his shirt clinging another person's body. Despite it being wet, it probably would still have been much better to have it on his torso to reduce the cold. Trading the shirt with shorts has crossed his mind but he shakes it off as he realizes it's better to have his private covered in case people would turn up.

Without much argument, they have moved out of the pool and settled on some boulders. Minho keeps rubbing his arms hoping to warm up a little.

If it weren't for their sorry situation right now, Kibum would have teased Minho by pinching his perky nipples. He's giving the guy some break right now, getting back to his question. "So? How did you end up here? How did I?"

"Well, you do know I have a schedule."

"Right. Oh! Oh my g–" Kibum's eyes widen as he realizes Minho is supposed to be in Jordan right now. But instead of going in a panic, he gets mad at Minho for dragging him here.

"Why'd you drag me with you here?! And how is it possible to drag someone else in one's timeslip?!" Kibum slaps Minho's arm without hesitation making the other move away from him to avoid a series of attacks.

"It's not my fault you're the last person I saw flash before me before the black out!"

Kibum stops throwing a fit when he hears Minho's reply. "For real, though? You could've thought of someone else closer to you like maybe Taemin or Jinki-hyung or—let's not involve your family since this is a dangerous situation—I dunno. Send me back, you idiot! This is unfair! You had to drag me while I was in the middle of a shower before meeting up with my friends."

"Shh!" Minho covers Kibum's mouth. "Something's moving."

Kibum isn't sure if Minho is just teasing him to shut him up or if there really is movement but he decides to comply anyway.

"Let's go. This isn't a safe place to stay in." 

Both got up and walk away from the pool area. As they search for safer areas in the cave, they see an opening at the corner somewhat illuminated. They decide to check it out.

"There must be a way out here. That, or there could be people camping and they know the way out." Kibum walks in first, confident that he knows how to navigate cave systems he's learned from watching Youtube videos and some experiences with a group of adventurous friends.

"Lead the way, then." Minho does not question. Arguing with Kibum is the least of priorities right now that they are in an unknown place. Making more noise may cause whatever creature in the cave of wake up and attack them. Better safe than sorry.

Minho gets startled when he suddenly bumps against a now stiff Kibum. Slightly pissed, he asks, "What's wrong? Why are you just-"

Minho's eyes widen as he sees what Kibum has seen.

There, before them, stands a man in red undergarment about to take off his pants before a man clad in white robes coughing up blood.


End file.
